Me, Her, and My Trusty Dana
by Elspeth Lenore
Summary: A story in Luke's POV. Akari is new to town, and she'd do just about anything to win Luke's heart... but Luke is completely oblivious to anything that has to do with love. Will Luke realize his true feelings before it's too late? My first story :D
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Well, I guess I've decided to write my first storyyy! I haven't really seen anyone write a story completely in Luke's POV, so I'm gonna give it a shot. My twin sister in real life is BrexChase xD. She wrote 'The Best Magic Ever' which I'm mentioned in, and she also wrote 'I feel defeated to fall in love.' I give her most of the really cool ideas for her stories and stuff, and I decided I'll give it a shot to be a really good Harvest Moon author like her. Soo… let the story begin!(:_

Eat. Work. Chop down trees. Explore. Eat. Sleep. I think I've had the same routine for 5 years now. I feel like a murderer! An assassin of trees and time wasting. Nothing ever good happens to me. Nobody really likes me because of my craziness issues. ADHD they call it? I think it means:

**A**wesome

**D**ude

With cool **H**air

I haven't really came up with the other D yet. Maybe one day someone will help me come up with it. I ran downstairs to see my dad cooking up something for breakfast.

"Hey, Dad! What's a really cool word that starts with a D?" Bo snickered and said a very naughty word. "No, Bo! It has to explain my freakin` awesome personality!" Bo laughed again.

"Oh, but it does." My dad turned around and threw a squishy egg at Bo.

"Hey Luke. What about **D**estroyer of trees? Since you chop trees down all day." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Dad!" I gasped. "Trees are living beans! I mean, beings!" I blushed and grabbed my bandana, walking outside. "Whoaaa!" I shivered and a huge wind-thing blew my bandana away. "Nooo! Dana! Come back!" I put one arm up like a hunting dog and ran full speed toward my bandana, which landed in the mining cart near the cave. "Gotcha!" I jumped into the cart and grabbed my bandana, glad that I finally caught it. "Don't do that again, Dana! Got it?" I put up one finger and scolded my Bandana, noticing that the cart had suddenly jerked forward and went on its roller coaster ride through the mountains. I clutched onto my Dana screaming like a little girl. "DANAAA! HOLDDD ONNNNNNNN!" I closed my eyes and the cart suddenly made a jerked stop somewhere. Sunlight flooded into my eyes and I saw some place that looked like the church. I put my bandana on and walked out of the cart.

"I haven't been here since Momma died…" I whispered to myself taking in my surroundings. I ran down a path and into the city that looked much different than it did when I was a little kid.

"Man! This place is so cool and… urban, Dana!" I looked amazed at the uphill town that led down to the ocean. The first building I saw was a strange, old building with a star symbol hanging up in front of the door. "This looks like a good place to start!" I jumped up and skipped toward the door.

"Helloooooooooooooo? Helloooooooo-ooooooo? Is anyone thereeeeeeeee?" I knocked on the door a few times and looked around suspiciously. Suddenly, the door slowly came open with a scary creaky noise. I saw a green eye peaking out the crack of the door starring at me.

"Hello…" It was a really weird voice. Not one I've really heard before. Hmph.

"Are… you here… for your fortune..?" The guy swung the door open revealing himself.

"Uh. Sure! I guess that sounds cool!" I put my hands up innocently looking at the guy. He had some really cool wizard-ish clothes on with silver hair. Man.. I want silver hair!

"This… way" he put up his hand signaling to sit at this weird table with a glowing ball thing on top.

"Nice place!" I touched a few things on the way to the table. Like.. some weird looking flowers and bottles with weird purple stuff in it. I sat down and the dude went across from me and looked like he was starring into my soul.. or somethin`.

"So… what would you… like to know?" He mumbled and looked in the weird glowing ball.

"Uhm… I guess my future! Some interesting stuff I guess." He nodded and started rubbing the ball. I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

"It seems like your life is boring… uninteresting…"

"Well yea, man. I know that!"

"But it will not be.. for long…" He looked closer into the glowing ball. "Some.. female. She has… brown hair… Do you know her?" I shook my head and made my eyes wider listening to what he had to say. "Well… she will come… in a boat… from a faraway town. Interesting… you two seem to have a… relationship…"

"Uhh.. what kind of relationship?" I looked around awkwardly picking at my nails.

"Something… love… it looks like…"

"Love? What does that mean?"

"… You must… figure that out… yourself…"

"Alright. Whatever, mister." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Finally I'll have a friend! Thanks!" I skipped out of his little fortune place happily.

"Wait!... That wasn't free!..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_So yea… I guess that was to start off my story. O.o. Oh trust me.. it gets better! Luke's clueless and doesn't know what love is! YAY! Oh.. but he will figure out. *Wink Wink*_

_So… STAY TUNED!(: Akari is coming next chapterrrr! And don't think Selena won't be here either! xD_

_Luke's gonna figure out what love isssssssssssssssss. And a lot more.. too… HEHEHEHEEEEEE3_

"_What's LOVEEE! TELL MEEEEEE!"_

_Shut up Luke! I control yoohhhh!_

"_Tell meeeeeeee! Dx"_

_You'll see, Luke! Goshh! :O_

"_I hope it's a good thing(:"_

_Oh it is, Luke. And it comes with BENEFITS!(:_

"_I like benefits!"_

_I'm sure you do…_

_Anyways. I have some questions…_

_ I catching Luke's personality okay?_

_2. How lovey-dovey should Luke and Akari get?_

_3. Should Luke be close to his dad?_

_Well. Don't forget to review! :D Tell me if I'm doing any good or if it was boring. O.o Thank chuuuuu!(((:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, hey guysss. I've decided to write another chapter. C: I felt so special with my 2 reviews. Thank yooh guys.(: It made me feel really special. I didn't really think anyone would like my first chapter but… 2 PEOPLE DID! :DDDD. So.. thank you guys. xD. Expect to have some awkwardness with Luke and Akari. And I'm thinking that in every chapter I'll have luke write Akari a letter so you can see their relationship's growth… ENJOY!~ C:_

** D**oors are a huge pain in the butt.

"Chase?" I knocked on the door to Chase's house a few more times and heard some very strange mumbling from inside. "CHASEEEEE!" I knocked even louder and the door swung open and hit me right on the nose. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Blood ran down my hands and all over my new awesome shirt with a tree on it.

"What do you want? I'm kind of busy." Chase was only wearing a pair of boxers with oranges all over them. His hair was horribly messed up and he had a kinda drunk looking face… he looked like my dad after one of his church parties.

"Chasey-poo! Don't keep me waitinggg! I have a hay-ugeeee surprise for youuu!" I looked inside and saw Maya with only an orange bikini on and a few cupcakes in hand.

I had my hands cupped over my flooding nose. "Can I come in for a second? Pleaseeeeeee Chaseeee? It hurtssssss."

"Use some leaves. I'm really, really busy."

"Chase! PLEASEEEE!"

Chase slammed the door right on my little itty bitty pinky finger. My lip began to tremble and a tear came out of my eye. "I just wanted a… a…. SPINACHE CAKEEEEEEEE!" I ran away from the terrifying door with one hand on my nose, the other throbbing horribly. I ended up looking through a window into Chase's house. "CHASEEEEE!" The last thing I remember is Maya screaming, Chase panting, and my hand leaving a big huge blood hand print on the window.

-**BLACKOUT!**-

I woke up on the beach in only my carpenter jeans and spiffy Dana. "Where's my.. my.. shirttt?"

"TEEHEE!" I saw Maya running away with her orange bikini in her hands, butt naked.

"Am I dreaming or somethin`?" I sat up and looked around for my new tree shirt, which was apparently missing. It was bright and early in the morning, and the pretty little birdies were all chirping. I walked home groggily, half remembering how I even got there.

I opened my home's door very… veryyyy carefully and saw my dad sitting down behind his desk, apparently in a bad mood. "Oh.. hey pops.."

"Where WERE you last night, LUKE? You had me worried SICK! I THOUGHT YOU WENT OUT TO GET A SPINACHE CAKE FOR DINNER! And… Why the HELL do you have kiss marks all OVER your face? I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER, LUKE!"

"What are you talking about, pops? Kiss marks? What's a kiss?"

Bo snickered in the corner. "Dang, Luke! Your 19 and you don't even know what a stupid kiss is? I'm 13, and I knew THAT!"

"Shut up, Bo! You had a mom to tell you that stuff!" Well, at least I think he did.. how did he get here, anyways?

"Just drop it, boys. Luke, why don't you go wash up and dress nice? I heard a little lady is coming to run a farm today. I want you to make a good impression. And please… put a shirt on…"

"OHMYGOSH! TODAY? MY NEW FRIEND! THE MAGIC GUY WAS RIGHT!" I ran upstairs toward my room turbo-speed and slammed into my door. "Ow! Not again!"

Apparently I was late or something to the 'Coming of the Farm Girl.' All the other people were there and it looked like I was last.

"Scuse me! Pardon meeee!" I pushed through the huge crowd of people and finally got really close to the dock. I saw a really cool looking boat floating toward the shore.

And then, I saw her. A short, tanned girl with cropped brown hair and barely went to her shoulders. I KNEW she was going to be the BESTEST BEST FRIEND EVER! I ran up to her and lifted her up in a big huge bear hug. "Hi! I'm Luke! Some magical guy told me we're gonna have a relationship! It's called love!"

Her brown eyes went all big and stuff and she slapped me on the back. "Put me down, freak! God, what the hell is wrong with you?"

I felt like someone had just slapped me across the face and then if THAT wasn't bad enough, it felt like my whole tummy dropped, too.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry… did I hurt you?" I put her down and backed off, holding my cheek.

"Uh, well YEA! Did you not hear the cracks? Seriously. If everyone's like you in this town then I might as well leave now." She had her arms crossed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh.. I'm sorry…"

"Will you stop saying sorry and move out of my way?" She shoved me out of the way and walked up toward the crowd.

"Oooooh! I like em` FIESTY!" Yea.. we know, Owen.

**Dear me,**

I thought best friends were suppose to be nice… Akari just always makes me feel like I've done something wrong. I mean.. I'm a nice guy, right? RIGHT? I may be pretty dang clueless at times but that's just… ME! You know? I was trying to be my normal self with Akari… but I guess she doesn't like my.. normal self. Should I change? Nah… change makes people horrible people. I think. At least that's what Pops tells me. Well, it's late. Goodnight, me.

PS: Ask dad what kind of game Chase and Maya were playing. xD

Love,

Me, the Awesomley awesome Luke.

_GAH! Akari! HOW COULD YOU? If It was me I'd be makin` out with him as soon as he picked me up. xD_

"_Wait… what does 'Making Out' mean?"_

_It means kissing, Luke._

"_What does kissing mean?"_

_Oh good lord, Luke. -_-._

_So, I think that chapter went quite well considering it's 3:30 in the morning. O_o. Well, I got Luke on 7 hearts the other night on AP! YAY!(: 4 hearts in one day is pretty good. xD Anyways, please please PLEASEE review! It keeps me writing! C: And remember.. from now on, every time you hear TEEHEE… well… I think you can figure that out yourself. xD_

_Well… More questions!_

_Should Bo be in the story more?_

_Should there be tons of drama or keep it to a minimum?_

_Should Maya rape people more? LOL!_

Well, thanks for reading guys. Luke loves you, and so do I! Byeeeeee! C:


	3. Chapter 3

_Helloooo`! I'm back with a… dundundunnn! Newww Chapter!(: And thank you so much to ALL my reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS! xD Since schools starting in 2 days, I've decided that maybe I should write a new chapter so you guys wouldn't be tortured without reading something of mine for a few days. C: Heh. Expect akari to soften up a bit to Luke too. Oh.. and as you guys wish… MORE BO STUFF! Yayyyy! :D Enjoy`! TEEHEE!_

"Luke, I want you to go down to the new girl's house and say sorry for what you did. I heard you messed up her back pretty bad… so can you help her move in, too?" Pops was actually pretty talkative this morning. I guess.

"Yea, Luke! Better go say sorryyyy! She must be a wimp if she got hurt THAT bad." Bo snickered and popped a few balloons around him with a fork. Oh yea. Today's Bo's birthday. Sadly. It comes in 2nd to one of the worst events, and 1st is Momma's death.

"but… but.. I was all excited to meet someone new and stuff! And.. I got kinda carried away.. I guess…" Pops just rolled his eyes at me.

"Go. Now. Hurry." I looked around for my Dana for a few seconds but couldn't really find it. "Go, LUKE! Can't you live a day without your stupid bandana?" And so I had to go out into the cold, lonely world without my Dana.

I looked at my map I had made when I was a little kid and put a big huge skull sticker right where the farm was. After tripping over a few branches and other mean stuff, I finally got to the horribly structured house. I saw the girl who was apparently named Akari watering some weird brown things in the ground.

"Oh! Hey!" I waved and ran full speed toward Akari, my sad, naked blue hair flying all over the place.

"Dude! Get off my turnips!" I looked down and the poor turnip things were all ripped out of the ground. Did I do that? Dang, i'm stupidddd.

"Oh my goodness! I'm soo sorry! Did I ruin them?"

"Uh, well no der, freak. Why are you here, anyways?" She rolled her eyes and picked up some of the ruined turnips, throwing them into some old box.

"I'm gonna help you move! I mean.. if that's okay with you…" I noticed that she was bending over just fine and everything. "I thought I hurt your back!"

"Who told you that? I'm too tough to be hurt by your stupid, overrated hug from yesterday. Can you just leave me alone? I'm fine by myself." She turned her back to me. Did she really want me to leave or is this just what girls do? Hmm..

"But… my pops told me that I needed to help you! And.. and.. what my dad says, goes!" I put my hands on my hips and lifted my chest up in the air. Mannn. I'm so tough.

"Fine. Whatever. Stop looking all superior and go at least move my bed in. IF you can handle that." She laughed and mimicked my awesome Luke-ish pose.

"Okay! Nooooooo problemo!" I ran to the big moving truck and saw a really, really big bed. It looked like it was made for 2. Why would she have a bed made for 2?

I put my arms under the bed and lifted with all my Luke-iness might. "Owwwwwww…" I murmured, feeling my little pinky finger begin to bleed. "I've got it, Luke! Heeeavvveeee! Pulllllllll!" I could feel my face turning really red. YES! I moved it! Oh wait… no I didn't…

I was about to give up when Akari stepped into the moving car. "Yea, I knew you couldn't do it. Just let me help."

"Nooo! You'll hurt yourself! My pops would kill me if that happened!"

"Dude, stop thinking that I'm a little girl. I can handle this." She slipped her hand under one side of the bed and I put mine under the other side. "Ready? 1… 2…3!" I lifted with all my strength, hearing a few cracks along the way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Finally! We did it!" I pumped my fist happily and I caught a smile from Akari. WHOA! Did I just make her SMILE? SCOREEE 1 FOR BEST FRIENDS!

"Yea. But look… it's almost dark. And I haven't even eaten dinner yet." I heard Akari's tummy rumble and she punched it with her hand.

"We can go to Chase's house! He can make some really good food!" Right after I said that, I remembered my horrible experience from 2 nights ago, but it was too late. Akari was already running full speed toward flute fields.. if that's what it's called.

We finally arrived at Chase's house and Akari knocked on the door anxiously. "Let me innnn! I'm starving and I need foodddd!" After about 10 minutes of knocking, Akari finally made her way to the window above Chase's big huge bed. She looked through and immediately got really, really wide eyed.

"OH MY GOD! I did NOT need to see that!" She covered her eyes and backed off slowly. I looked in to see what Akari was freaking out about.

"Oh look! Chase and Maya are playing that game again! I wonder what it's called!"

Akari looked at me like I was stupid. Which I am. "You think they're playing a game? They're having SEX, idiot! Can't you SEE THAT?"

"Oh! So that's the name of the game! Sex!" Akari slapped herself in the face.

"Whatever. It's late and your making me lose brain cells. Byeeee." Akari waved at me with a very disturbed face. Just then, I heard something coming from where Akari was heading off to. "TEEHEE!" then Akari let off a loud, terrifying scream.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I walked home tiredly and picked up a few mushrooms along the way. Bo loved mushrooms, and I guess I kinda like him enough to give him some sort of present. I burst through the doors of my house and screamed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BO!" I threw all my collected mushrooms like confetti all over the place. I opened my eyes to see Bo looking at me like an idiot.

"Dude. It's not my birthday." Wow. I could of sworn it was Bo's birthday…

"Oh…. Seriously? I thought it was… I KNEW it was!" My face began to turn all red and I suddenly felt really, really sad.

"Shut up, Bo! Stop teasing the poor boy!" Pops threw me my Dana and I put it on as quick as lightning. Because I'm cool like that.

"Luke, it is Bo's birthday. Don't listen to him." Bo started pointing at me and laughing.

"Man, Luke! What did you think all the balloons were for? Christmas?" My shoulders slumped down and my lip started shaking again.

"W… Why are you soo… so… MEANNNN!" I sat on the floor and I guess I had some sort of break down. I wasn't really sure what was wrong with me.

"Why am I so.. so.. so.. emotional all the sudden?" My voice squeaked and went all high pitched when I said emotional and I slapped my mouth. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH MEEEEE!" Pops began to laugh alongside Bo.

"Dang, Dale. I think Luke finally hit puberty! It's about TIME!" Bo laughed even more and came up and slapped me of the back. "Your finally a man, Luke!"

"Whahhh? I thought I was a man! And what's puberty?"

"Oh son.. we need to have a talk." Pops shook his head awkwardly. "I knew this day would come…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sat in my room all lonely with Dana when my dad walked in, his eyes wide. "Uh.. well.. Luke. I think it's finally time for the.. talk.."

"The talk? We talk all the time dad!" I smiled and perked up a bit.

"Oh, before we start this whole conversation thing, can I ask you a question, dad?"

"Sure, Luke. Ask away."

"What's sex?"

All I heard was a bang against the door and Bo's horrible, loud laughing.

**D**ear me,

I kinda saw Akari's true side today! I guess she can actually be kinda nice… kinda.. sorta…I bet she's gonna be really, really cool! Like my Dana! Or like my pops! My pops is pretty dang cool! And what's this puberty? The word sounds cool! Puberty, puberty, puberty PUBERTY! It's fun to write, too! Well, it's really late and I'm suppose to go to the forest tomorrow to cut down some trees with my LUKE POWER! Bye, meee!

Love,

The Awesomely awesome Luke

_AHAHAHAAAAAA C: This was unbelievably fun to write! I know it didn't really have to do much with the story… but Luke doesn't really strike me as a guy to of started puberty yet. Even though he probably has. O_o. This chapter was actually really, really bad. It didn't do justice for my story. .. I wanna.. write.. FLUFF! I NEED TOOOO! GAH!_

"_HEY! You never let my dad answer the question!"_

_Because, Luke. The people reading this get to imagine up what your dad says!_

"_Well… can you tell me? :D"_

_Uh… Well…_

"_PLEASEEEE?"_

_Let's just say the bird enters the nest and then the stork brings babies…_

"_COOL! I've gotta meet this bird!"_

_Oh, you will. One day. The bird's name is Jin!C:_

"_Like doctor Jin! What a coincidence!" _

_Oh, isn't it, Luke? xD_

_And sorry guys. Maya and Chase are NOT married. Maya's just a creepy rapist. And Chase likes creepy rapists. C: TEEHEE!_

**.:BONUS!:.**

The story of how Bo ended up with Luke and Dale.

All was well in the lovely place called Garmon mines. The birds were chirping… the bears were frolicking… and everyone knew what Chase and Maya were doing. Luke's mom, Lilly, was still alive, and Luke was only 7 years old. One night, the whole Carpenter family woke up to the loud screeching and crying of a baby coming from outside. Luke was the first one to walk outside. He saw a small ginger baby in a tiny, messed up carriage. It had tons of freckles and it had a bandana in it's hair. In the bandana was a note that read…

Dear Carpenter Family,

Me and my husband have just had another baby… but we've decided that taking care of one was already bad enough. So we've decided to give the kid to you, because we know how much Luke longs for a brother. So here. Now he has one.

Bridget Oranget

Rumor has it that the parents of Bo was in fact the same parents of Chase Oranget. They had the same hair color, and many of the same features. The baby was named after the writer of the note, whose initials were BO. Sadly, Chase's parents died not too long after, leaving chase alone, and no chance of Bo knowing his real parents. :D


End file.
